Forgotten But Not Lost
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Forget or Die; Hard choice for Roxas to make… Forget Axel to live or to die knowing him? He Could always get his memory back…right? AxelRoxas


**Title**: Forgotten, but not lost.

**Game/Anime**: Kingdom Hearts II

**Character **(s): Organization XIII

**Pairing**(s): AxelRoxas

**What kept pestering my mind: ** _You have two choices; forget about the Organization, everything and everyone. Including Axel and leave…or you die._

**Summary**: Forget or Die; Hard choice for Roxas to make… Forget Axel to live or to die knowing him? He Could always get his memory back…right?

**A/N**: This is a very very rough draft. Didn't even bother beta it really…and I have NO idea why it's in italics.

* * *

_He kept running from those who are after him, men in black hooded cloaks, shouting his name. He kept running…that was until he ran into something…or someone. He wasn't really sure, he saw a flash of red then blacked out, but he could hear the person mutter "'m Sorry Roxas…"_

_When he awoke, with a pounding headache, he was being held in a very small room, twitching slightly his eyes frantically moved around the room, it was 'very' small and he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He hated small spaces; they knew that…then again that might be 'why' he's in the room. _

_When the door opened he was happy at whoever opened the door, that was until the figure walked into the room and shut the door. HE SHUT THE DOOR. Roxas began to mentally panic. He panicked even more when the figure removed his hood. It was Xemnas, and he didn't look to happy._

_The figure, no, Xemnas, crossed his arms with a frown of disapproval on his face; Roxas could tell what he was thinking, but didn't speak up, he just averted his gaze toward the ground. After a few agonized minutes Xemnas spoke, "I disapprove you leaving like that, but since I'm in a good mood…" Roxas shuddered lightly at those words for some odd reason. Smiling maliciously Xemnas continued, "I'm going give you two choices." _

_Roxas looked up to his capturer in curiosity, but he knew the two choices weren't going to be pleasant, he fought back a gulp of fear. This just seemed to fuel Xemnas to be even more…scary. Yes, not a good fancy word, but Roxas' brain couldn't work at moment. Xemnas waited a few moments, seemed more like ages, before he spoke again. "You can choice to forget everything, the organization's plans, goals and…" he smirked evilly as Roxas leant forward slightly, "Everyone." Roxas gasped lightly inaudibly or he hoped it was. Sadly, Xemnas heard it. "Yes, forget 'everyone', including Axel."_

_Roxas stared at Xemnas, he shuddered slightly, he was going to have to forget…Axel? That was…horrible…Xemnas seemed to be reading his mind, "Yes, and you can live. Go live a life outside of the Organization."He must be in a 'really' good mood to allow him to live…Roxas shuddered once more, he did 'not' want to think is 'leader' like that. Chokingly Roxas asked, "…and my other choice?" Putting on the maliciously faced as possible the leader spoke, "You die. I will give you an hour to think about it." At that he turned and left Roxas there alone in the small room to ponder his life choice._

_Shaking the young man sat in a corner of the small room, he knew how his leader was on a bad day, and was grateful that he got caught on a good day…but to choose to forget your best friend to live…is a little harsh; Sighing the young man pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead on his knees. He heard the door open then shut quietly, but didn't bother to look up…that was until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and whisper, barely audible, "forget me and live". That's all the figure said before hugging him tightly and leaving him in the room. Choking back the tears that seemed to swell up in his eyes he gave a small nod and chokingly spoke, "I could…remember…right?" he asked softly looking up to a hooded figure, but he knew exactly who it was. The figure nodded. Then finally. Left._

_Not long after his hooded friend left, the man he dreaded to see entered, "Your choice?" Roxas gulped softly and spoke, "For-for-forget…" is all he could say. Xemnas looked slightly displeased, like he wanted to kill the blond, but smirked. All Roxas could remember was a bright flash of light and memories flashed past him then where…gone…his memories faded like the sun on a cloudy day. All he could say, as his memories flashed by him, "Forgotten…but not lost."_

* * *

_**A/N**__: Just a stupid idea that kept buzzing in my head. I might add to it, I might not. Who knows._


End file.
